Devil Circle
by BlackRose015
Summary: Death and rebirth...two things that belonged to their live for centuries, but what is when they really die? No memories of their fromer live. A lutanic mother. A new gym teacher with incredible power. People that seem so familiar. What is this feeling of knowing them? Matt and Carrie, two siblings that just happen to get their whole live turned upside down. What is behind them?
1. Prologue

Silent whimpering was heard. Two teens, a boy and a girl, both sixteen sat in a dark closet.

"Shush, everything gonna be alright sister." The boy mumbled quietly while he rested his chin on his sisters head. The girl herself just let another silent whimper out and curled herself further up in her brother's lap. The boy sighed silently as he moved his hand in soft circular motioned. That was a hellish day. First because they over slept and missed the mornings prayer, resulting in their mother punishing them, then they came too late to school, where not only the teacher cared lesser about the two of them then the dirt under their shoes but also their classmates send them through hell and because they came too late, they got detention, which got them into trouble with their mother again and that all now ended up with the two of them having to spend their night in the praying closet, begging for forgiveness by their mothers god.

"Sister, we need to be more quite, if mother hears us and that we're not praying…" The boy trailed off, not daring to voice what's gonna happen if their mother found out that they were not doing what she wanted them to.

Margaret White, a total nutcase and very religious woman, which interprets the Bible in a way that one could just describe as wicked, really wicked. Her mania made her abusive, unpredictable and harmful for her children…the devil children, how Margaret called the two twins.

The male looked down at his whimpering sister.

Carrie White, the older one from the two, not by much but still. At the moment curled up in her brother's lap and whimpering silently, trying hard to keep as quite as she could, which wasn't easy. Not too long ago Mrs. White, the twins stopped long ago viewing that lunatic woman as their mother, punished Carrie for a 'sin' and the male knew from experience how long after it, it would hurt.

"Shush, everything gonna be alright…I just know it, everything will turn to the better."

-Line Break-

In another galaxy, on a faraway planet, inside the office of one of the tallest buildings in the main city, stood a red haired woman in front of the chief's desk.

"You understand your mission?" The red haired woman nodded and placed her right hand over her heart.

"Yes chief, mission understood and accepted." The blond haired woman dismissed the red head, before turning around in her chair and took a look at the dark night sky.

"Soon…"

-Line Break-

"Honey? Are you up here?" The dark blue haired man popped his head through the trapdoor that led to the attic of the house.

"Hon?" The man eyes widen slightly and worry appeared on his face as he saw the red haired woman kneeling in front of some old boxes, pressing something against her chest, sobbing.

"Hey, what happened? 'clair?" The red haired woman turned her head to look at the male with a tear stained face.

"They…they've been reborn…Armbrust…the two of them…they…I been order to become…to become a…a teacher at their school to…to watch over them and…and to be there when…when their memories returned and…and to…to protect…protect them." Armbrust stared shortly at the red haired woman, before he hurried over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"They've been reborn…our babies…after two hundred years and…and they'll be coming back when their memories returned…when they want to."

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	2. Éclair Montague alias Rita Desjarden

The red haired woman leaned against a pole of one of the sports field lights, playing with a strand of hair, a habit of hers when she was getting nervous. Two hundred years…it's been two hundred years since they died and Eclipse was not able to safe them. How would they look like? How would they act like? What was their personality like now? Did they already started to remember? Would they recognize her?

"Now I know how these mothers that give their children away and years later want to see them feel…" Noises. Laughing. Shouts of 'Creepy Carrie', 'Freak' and 'creepy freak duo' were heard and then, another voice. A voice Éclair would recognize under a dozen of voices. It changed, it wasn't fully the one she knew but it was still the same. The voice she heard hundreds of years ago for the last time. It lost its once confident ring nearly fully and sounded weaker than it once did, but for sure it was this voice, one of the two voices she wanted to hear so badly again for years. Whipping her head around the red headed woman saw a group of people. A group of people harassing two other teens.

"What did ya call me, freak? Wanna repeat that?" Laughter erupted as the black haired male landed on his butt, another black haired hurrying to him and kneeling down.

"Matt, come on, let it go, don't get into trouble again." The girl tried to sooth him down, to stop him from doing something reckless, while the boy, Matt, glared up at his bully. A glare that was even more emphasized through the male's red colored eyes, even if it didn't helped much against these bullies.

"Yes, Matty-boo, listen to your creepy sister." The class started to laugh harder as the football player made fun of the two on the ground sitting teens. Matt's glare increased about some degrees.

"I said: 'Shut up you motherfucking bitch of a cocksucker' but I think I maybe should have mentioned the part about you being brain dead too." The player that pushed the black haired male onto the ground before growled as he grabbed Matt by his collar and pulled him up, so merely the tips of his shoes touched the ground, and sneered into his face.

"Now listen you freak, apologize, right now or else I'll teach you some manners."

"Dream on, you brainless monkey."

"What did you say?!" Matt laughed.

"You're right. I should take that one back. It's an insult," a smirk on the black haired males appeared as he saw the pleasant face of his bully, "for all monkeys."

The face of the bully fell.

"You take that back Freak! Or else-"A startled cry went through the row of students as the red eyed male spitted at the footballer.

"You shitty bastard!" The bully threw Matt back onto the floor and reached back to hit the boy on the floor.

…

Dead silence.

…

All were looking at the bully.

…

At the boy on the ground.

…

At the hand that held the footballers wrist in a tight grip.

…

At the arm to which the hand belonged.

…

At the woman, to who this arm belonged.

…

The red head chocked her head slightly to be able to look at the bullies face.

…

A smirk draw itself on her lips, sending a shiver down all of the students, that bullied the two black haired teens, back.

…

"I'd advise you to never try that again, or I'll pulverizes every bone of yours, got that?" The whole class stared at the red haired woman in fear. Her smirk really managed to shake them. Well, nearly the whole class. The two on the ground sitting teens stared at the woman with a look of slight awe on their faces.

This was the first time one ever did something to help them. Not that this woman would be like this to them for long.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell do you care about those freaks?" The amethyst colored eyes of the woman fixed on the blond haired girl that just spoken. The leader of the Ultras, Chris Hargensen, the girl that was one of the main bullies of the school.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one, just your new teacher. Rita Desjarden, that's the name I'm gonna use here and…how about you go and run thirty laps around the field as warm up…no wait make it fifty-five, for your harassment and the freak comment." The class groaned, but as they meet the teachers glare again they hurried to run the rounds, after all something about this woman just screamed danger.

"You two stay here." The red eyed twins looked at each other. Like they thought, the woman's behavior towards them would change fast.

"We should get you some ice for that bruise, before it swells and turns all blue and ugly." Okay, that wasn't really something the twins expected now. Unsure the two shared a look, something that the teacher did not missed, before the two followed the woman.

-Line Break-

"Here."

"T-thank you Miss Desjarden." Miss Desjarden smiled as she handed the cool pack over to the younger twin. Silence filled the room. The male holding the pack against the side of his head he'd been hit. The red haired woman watched the two teens carefully. The girl sitting next to her brother, while the boy cooled his cheek. They both were close, which made the teacher smile, seeing that the two were still so close, it even seemed as if they already managed to reawaken their telepathic ability, Austausch. The way they acted around each other…yes they did reawaken this part of their ability already.

"W-why did you…why did you help us Miss Desjarden?"

"Huh?" The red haired blinked a few times, surprised, no shocked about this question, "why should I not? I'm here for helping" The twins looked at each other again, arguing about what to do. Should they tell her why it was unusually for someone helping them…she would find it out either way sooner or later and if she found out now and treat them like the rest was treating them it would be less…hurtful for them then.

"B-because…we're freaks…we're creepy…we're devil children…w-we're a-a waste o-of space, no one…absolutely no one ever helps or cares for us…" Rita's eyes widen at what the black haired girl, Carrie how she was called now just said. That was a sick joke, it had to be! How could one treat them like that? How could they talk and think about themselves this way? What happened to them to break them and make them thinking like that?

"I-I t-think m-my brother a-and I better…better go a-and r-run those l-laps." Carrie already wanted to stand up, like her brother as they both were pulled forward.

"Now listen to me you two, neither of you is a freak, creepy or a devil child and most important you are not a waste of space. You're two wonderful people. You're caring, you stand up for each other, you're two really, really wonderful and special kids." The two teens blinked. That was a first. No one ever told them anything like that. No one ever told them that there wasn't anything wrong with them, it was always just how their very existence was a waste of space. No one…no one other than themselves gave them a hug. No one, but this woman…this woman that just told them that they were special, wonderful and not a waste of space…she hugged them.

"M-Miss Desjarden-"

"Éclair, for you two it's Éclair." Blinking the duo looked at their teacher, which still kneeled in front of them still each hand on of their shoulders.

"É...Éclair?"

"Jep", the woman chocked her head as side, beaming at her students, "that's right. Éclair Montague, that's my actual name, but don't tell anyone else that. Got a reason why I'm using the name Rita Desjarden"

"Éc…clair…"

_**"What the-I was gone for a few hours and what happens?! Hell broke loose!" A woman with auburn haired, bind into a braid that fell over her left shoulder, and red eyes glared at a dark haired man, that sat in the middle of a bunch of toys. **_

_**"Hehehe…sorry Éclair, honey, those two are really-No! Dee! Dum! No climbing up that!" The woman sighed as the man hurried over to the two toddlers, that were barely able to walk more than a few steps, who tried to climb up a bookshelf.**_

"Eh? Huh?" The teens blinked and registered the red haired woman's face in front of them.

"Is everything all right you two?"

"Y-yes, Miss-eh…Éclair." Éclair smiled again, relieved that the two snapped out of whatever was wrong with them for a moment.

"All right, then come one, we should get back to class and you should also run a few rounds as warm up before the real lesson begins."

-Line Break-

Click. Swish. Gulp, gulp, gulp. "Ah…" clang.

A soda can was placed down on the desk. Steps were heard, followed by another click sound and a screen appearing out of nowhere in front of the woman that pushed the bottom that made the screen appear. The face of a dark blue haired man smiling at the woman in front of the screen.

"Ah, is it already night at yours?"

"What gave you that idea? Shitty bastard…" The man smiled, ignoring the shitty bastard comment, it was normal for his wife after all to use that language when she was pissed at something but could not just go and pulverize that reason. Moreover, it was clear from the beginning that this mission would get on that woman's nerves.

"The fact that you're wearing your nightshirt already or maybe it was the fact that you needed to turn on your lamps already." The woman growled while she took another ship from the soda can.

"Shut up…"

"I will, in that time you're telling me how your first day as teacher was, Éclair?" Silence. The woman took again a ship from the soda can, placed one of her elbows on the desk and leaned her head onto the to the elbow belonging hand. A growl was heard again.

"I meet them, both of them. They are still as close as ever…well maybe not as close as they once were but as close as they can get as siblings I guess. They even look nearly identical as before. A little paler, their muscles aren't as strong as they were, not that hers were ever that obviously that you saw them in a instance but by his you see it a lot better and more over…both of them seemed a little sickly and their don't have the same light in their eyes they used to have but other than that they didn't change from looks here that much…but their characters…they are a lot shyer and get nervous fast was result in them starting to shutter when stumble over their words. Well…it seems like their older personality breaks through their shyness the second one of them is bullied-"

Before the woman could continue her husband interrupted her.

"Bullied?! When I get my hands on them I'll show them for what I am an E.S member actual and not a simple Inspector!" The woman smiled slightly as she heard the man letting go of some nice swears, that could have been from her.

"Yes…and I believe this bulling is that reason for why they are so shy now, if they weren't bullied they personality would be just like it was…I think they actual have these personalities still but are too afraid to show it…Those bastards…how can they bully them?! How can they call them freaks?! Say that they are creepy?! Make them feel like a waste of space?! How can no one help them, they said themselves that no one ever helped them! No one also means that woman that gave birth to them this time! You should have seen it Armbrust! As I went and took them with me to get him a cool pack, they were worried, afraid! They were afraid I would end up treating them like everyone else treats them! And as I hugged them later! The look on their faces! They looked as if they never had been hugged before by anyone but themselves!"

"Éclair…" Armbrust looked at the woman worried. She was shaking, shaking from anger. It actual surprised him that she did not went and break those brats every bone fur bullying two of her babies, but he also knew the reason behind. Until the prom she had to act like a teacher, watching, taking care, and helping them with their memories and abilities. Just after the prom they could disappear like they never existed. Up to the prom it was still nearly a year so Éclair could not show of all of her power, just bits…

"Armbrust, when this is over, when they are back, we're going to take them and Mercredi to the new Amusement Park at home, we'll show them again that they are special, that they are two wonderful kids…that they are no waste of space, show them in every way." Armbrust smiled and nodded.

"Yes, yes we'll do that, I promise. I'll go to Eclipse right away and tell her that after the two are back, you, Mer and I are going to take off for a little time. But Éclair…take care, of yourself and of our twins too, I won't be able to visit until in a few weeks so…please tell me whatever happens to you or them, all right."

"Will do…thanks for letting me let of some steam." Armbrust nodded, whishing the red haired woman a good night before the connection was cut off.

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, sister, I'm sorry." The black haired girl gave only a small, reassuring smile to her brother, while kneeling in front of the bathtub.

"Matt, did I not told you to punish her for her sin?" Matt looked down at his sister, unsure with what would happen next, and grabbed her forcefully by her hair. This was just not right, what this woman force them to do to each other.

'Forgive me sister, I am so sorry, I really am.' And with that thought in his head, letting Carrie listen to him apologize telepathic, Matt pushed the black haired girl's head into the water filled bathtub. Matt watched his sister struggle for air while he hold her head under water and hearing the woman behind him count down the seconds how much longer he had to torture his beloved sister this way, or how that woman called it punishment.

…

Ten

…

Nine

…

Eight

…

Seven

…

The boy pressed his eyes shut and turned his head away from his sister, he couldn't watch her struggle anymore.

…

Six

…

Five

…

Carrie grasped for air as her brother pulled her head up again release her from nearly drowning. A slap echoed through the small bathroom. The girl's read eyes widen in horror as her head spun around and she saw her bother stumble backwards, after their mother slapped him.

"I did not tell you to release her just yet!"

"She was close to suffocating; I will not kill my sister. Not for that devilish god of yours!" Carrie held her breath as she looked from Matt, who slumped down the wall, to the woman that stood in front of him, hand still raised to strike again and glaring at the boy. The atmosphere was so thick, so tense, Carrie was sure she could cut the air with a knife if she wanted to, not that she wanted to anyways.

"Carrie, go to bed. Matt and I are going to have a little talk." Fearfully the black haired girl stared at the woman. The voice so calm, collected, so dangerous low. Carrie shivered. She knew what was going to come now, and it scared her.

"N-no I"

"Carrie." Tearing her eyes away from the woman she feared the black haired girl looked at her twin, who also spoke in a calm and collected voice while not turning his glare away from their mother, "go to bed"

"But…Matt."

"Go, now." Carrie looked unsure at her brother, but did as she was told and hurried stumbling out of the bathroom and towards her's and her brother's room.

Slamming the door shut and throwing herself onto her bed, the black haired girl covered her ears, not that that helped much. Silent tears run down the face of the girl, as she pressed her eyes shut and her hands against her ears, still hearing the noise of something falling down the stairs. Even if she wouldn't hear it, she knew what was happening. Their mother grabbed Matt by his ear, dragging him to the stairs and throwing him down them, all the way down to the basement, that being the source of the noise she heard. When they are in the basement, Carrie couldn't hear it anymore, but still knew what would happen.

Carrie pressed a hand over her mouth, trying to silent her sobs. The nine-tail whip, or a metal bare, maybe even the nine-tails with the metal attachments at the ends…her brothers punishments were always a lot more painful than hers. Since birth Mrs. White viewed Matt as real child of the devil, seny to earth to lead humans to commit sins and to abjure god so they'll go to hell, while with her Mrs. White believed that she was 'only' born in sin. How she got the idea of Matt being a devil child was completely not understandable. Matt only said once, as she asked him, it was because he differed from her, not that that made much sense to Carrie. But even if what that woman said over Matt was true, that still wasn't a reason for her to punish him like that, hitting him, kicking him or using another method to abuse him, not because he wanted to protect her, that was not a reason to punish him, was it? Carrie pulled her blanket over her, if the woman came up and saw that she was still awake…she would be pissed, after all she ordered Carrie to go to bed, to go to sleep, while she punished Matt.

-Line Break-

Silence. The whole house laid in silence, no wonder it was already after midnight and the woman stopped with the punishment an hour or two ago and went to bed, letting the beaten up boy lay curled up on the cold stone floor of the basement. Low steps echoed through the house and the cracking sound of an opening door was heard. It was dark, but there was still enough light to see the outlines of the things in the room.

A small sigh of relieve escaped the boy as he looked at the bed closer to the window and saw the outlines of a person laying there, she was okay and not been further punished. The male slowly walked over to the girl and sat down on the edge of the bed, carefully not to make too much movement to wake the girl up. Carefully he brushed a few strands of the black hair aside, to get a better look on his sister's face and frowned. There were dried traces of salty tears on the pale skin. She cried, again. Just what should become of them when thinks continue like this? No one cared about them, no one would help them. No one, other than maybe this new teacher they got a few weeks ago, Miss Rita Desjarden, or how the woman told him and his sister to call her when they were alone, Éclair.

Éclair…

Since that name fell, the boy had this feeling, as if something really important was connected to it, and he knew Carrie shared this feeling. They tried to find something in the books of the school library, they couldn't go somewhere else, only to school and then directly home, more wasn't allowed. But nothing, they did find nothing and they weren't even sure what they should look for, they only had this nagging feeling of something important. But what was important. They just weren't able to figure it out and not knowing what this important was and what they should be searching for didn't help in the slightest.

"Matt." Matt's eyes focused onto his sisters red colored ones as she pulled him out of his thoughts, even if it was hard to see colors in the dark room.

"Sorry that I woke you up, sister."

"No, no I…"

"You had a flash of these…things again?" Carrie nodded slightly, knowing what her brother mean with 'these things'.

"What was it this time, sister?"

"I'm not sure, it was to blurred and fast, the only thing I really can remember was at the end, shortly before I woke up…it was a lot of fire and some blurred voices, but I can't remember what they said." Matt hugged his sister for a moment and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Try to get a little more sleep, we got school tomorrow. Éclair too…and her lessons are tiring." Carrie smiled up at her older brother and nodded slightly, wishing her brother a good night as he too crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over himself, before she closed her eyes again.

-Line Break-

Not bad, consider that people here did not had their technology it was quite a impressing building, that was what the blue haired with large black briefcase, that went up to his waist and was rolled over the floor, thought as he looked up at the building. The Ewen High School. A typical American school building, not that he could say that for sure, it been a few hundred years since he was on earth, in their galaxy, and had the time to take a look at the buildings there, but at last it looked like the typical schools in books.

'So, just where now is she?' thought the man as he set his feets onto the school ground. That in front of him was the main building, to his right was the parking lot, so that mean to his left-

"Ey, guys look what we got here, the creepy freak duo!", echoed a shout over the school grounds. The grey-purplish eyes furrowed. Just how the hell did people here talked about each other? The man frowned at the group of people under the tree, standing there in half circle and laughing about something and chanting along the lines of "Freaky duo, creepy duo". Didn't parents here teach their children respect for other and to not treat them in a way they themselves didn't want to be treat?-

Red. The blue haired man's eyes widen and he hurried over to the small group, pushing through the mass and standing in front of the two teens that been pushed and beaten, facing the crowd with a glare.

"Leave all of you, now." Some people in the mob blinked slightly, while other looked surprised ,other looked at the man slightly fearful, while other already run away, not wanting to get into trouble with an adult, and then there were the other who just glared back at the man.

"Do you have problems understanding me, leave now." The growl let even the last person of the group hurried away.

"Damn kids, act all strong a tough against weaker ones, run away with their tail between their legs when someone stands up to them." The man shook his head and turned to the two teens behind him, both staring at him with wide red eyes.

"You two are alright? Nothing hurts? Nothing broken?"

"N-no we are fine, thank you Mr.…" The dark blue haired man smiled friendly as the girl trailed off, not showing that it pained him that she did not know him…anymore.

"Desjardin, Sebastian Desjardin, nice to meet you two." The two twins only nodded too baffled at the man's appearance. He looked like-

"What a pity, all that nice food of yours." The man bent down and picked up the two lunch boxes of the White twins.

"You wanna see a little magic trick of mine?" Again Carrie and Matt were only nodding. How could that man look exactly like the one-

"All right." Grinning the man whirled the two boxes around in his hands a few times before giving them back to the teens they belonged too.

"Hope it tastes alright." And with that the man left the stunned teens, pulling his brief case along with him.

"What was that?" mumbled Matt, a slightly annoyed tune in his voice. As the younger White twin didn't hear his sister responding anything he turned to face her, his eyes widening in shock and he hurried to reopen his own Lunchbox.

The boxes, empty before, were now filled with different delicious looking kinds of food. Fried rice with vegetables in it, salads, one pretty traditional made with tomatoes and lettuces and one made out of different fruits, apple, banana, strawberries, pears and some other fruits that the twins couldn't directly name at the moment were in the boxes now. Even a fruit-drink and a pudding, Carrie's vanilla and Matt's lemon, were in the boxes now.

The twins looked at each other. Carrie opened her mouth first to speak.

"How did he-?" Matt shook his head, answering before his sister finished.

"I have no idea sister."

_**"Armbrust! How often do I tell you until you got it into that thick head of yours? You know you should not use your ability on anything else other than your briefcase! It cost you too much energy otherwise!" A dark blue haired man, laying in a bed that looked like a hospital bed with his hair not in a spread of his pillow, as he didn't had it in a ponytail this time, smiled up at the woman sitting next to his bed.**_

_**"If I haven't done it innocent people would have died. I was doing my job and stop fussing over me Éclair, it's not good for your health." The woman, this time with purple colored hair, with pink and black highlights, that was kept in a high ponytail and still reached further than her mid back and multi colored eyes, one a bright yellow and the other a dull green, sighed.**_

_**"Mother is right father, it does cost you lot energy. That's the reason why your briefcase was extra made for you like this."**_

_**"I know Mer, next time I'll try to remember it." The younger woman with snow white hair and pinkish eyes nodded softly. **_

_**"'Dledee and 'Dledum were also worried about you, Armbrust." The man smiled softly and looked at his two youngest kids, sleeping next to him since they came to visit him and crawled onto his bed, these two little nearly three year old cuties**_

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


End file.
